Computerized Educational Systems will develop and evaluate a computer assisted curriculum (CAI) in alcohol and other drug abuse for nurses and other healthcare personnel. The comprehensive curriculum will address the biopsychosocial components of identifying and treating drug abuse. State-of-the-art CAI design will be used to present the latest research on alcohol and other drug abuse. The curriculum will offer accessible, affordable, standardized education to the geographically dispersed and educationally diverse healthcare personnel who link client and recovery. Phase I: Staff will conduct a literature search, needs analysis and knowledge analysis to establish instructional specifications for the curriculum. The curriculum will be outlined in modules and lessons enabling various instructional paths to accommodate different learning needs. Evaluation criteria and an evaluation plan will be developed. Phase II: Staff will finalize the curriculum, design CAI lessons, incorporate testing and evaluation components, produce software and develop documentation and implementation guides. Formative and summative evaluations will be conducted. Phase III: FHA/CES will commercialize the curriculum by marketing it to schools, hospitals, treatment facilities, prisons, medical and mental health clinics and professional associations throughout the country.